Magnet
by Shonee27
Summary: Kau menyadari jika kau tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan cinta si Direktur utama. / "Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi Sekretaris pribadiku,yang akan bekerja menemaniku di ruangan ini." / [Akashi x OC/Reader ] DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Aduuuuh ! Bagaimana ini ssu ! Pasti aku akan dipecat sama Akashicchi !" Gumam Kise sambil sibuk mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya yang sekarang telah di penuhi oleh tumpukkan kertas dokumen.

Ini memang salahnya. Dokumen-dokumen penting yang dikirimkan oleh para pelamar maupun kantor lain tidak ia simpan dengan benar. Walhasil surat-surat maupun dokumen yang 2 bulan lalu datang,jumlahnya menjadi ganjil dan ia belum sama sekali menyortir ratusan dokumen bulan April hingga Juni yang tak terhitung berapa surat yang terkirim. Paling tidak satu bulan itu biasanya hingga mencapai lima ratusan,entah itu surat Lamaran pekerjaan atau hanya sekedar promosi tapi sangat berarti untuk perusahaan yang di dirikan Akashi ini lantaran bulan lalu ia dapat tiket ke Hawaii dari hasil ikut undian dari Suatu Bank terkenal di Negaranya selama 3 minggu dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia meinggalkan pekerjaan yang sama sekali belum di sentuh. Bisa-bisa teman satu SMP-nya yang merangkap sebagai direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp memecatnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lantas,setelah di PHK nanti belum tentu ia bisa dengan mudah mencari pekerjaan lain atau tidak. Ia justru harus berterimakasih pada Akashi yang sudah mau menolongnya mencari pekerjaan baru 3 tahun yang lalu saat ia baru keluar dari salah satu Universitas karena salah membuat judul skripsi yang membuatnya 1 tahun harus menetap di Universitas lebih lama karena kecrobohannya. Kadang ia merutuki Aomine habis-babisan karena meurutnya Aomine yang pemalas bisa dengan mudah di terima kerja di Akashi Corp lebih dulu darinya.

Momoi yang sedang melewati bilik Kise sedikit mengintip dari bilik berukura meter tersebut sambil membawa map warna merah yang sepertinya akan di ajukan pada Akashi hari ini. Melihat keadaan kacau tersebut Gadis pink itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas panjang—Lelah atas kelakuan teman seperjuangannya yang kerap kali tak menunjukkan sikap professionalnya dan malah membuat semua kekacauan dalam kantor bergengsi ini karena tingkahnya yang ceroboh.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Ki-chan ?" tanya Momoi basa-basi.

Kise menatap nanar mata merah muda gadis itu lalu bersujud-sujud dengan berlebihan di depan sang Gadis tak lupa di sertai tangisan buaya. Tapi,kali ini ia benar-benar serius—Menyesali perbuatannya.

"Akan kuberitahu apa masalahku ssu,tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari Akashicchi ssu !" Pinta lelaki bishounen itu masih dengan posenya yang tadi.

"Tergantung apa masalahmu."

"Tolong aku,surat lamaran yang ke 200 hilang..."

Krik—.

"A-apa ? Kalau begini sih pasti dengan terpaksa aku harus melaporkannya pada Akashi-kun." Dengus Momoi setengah tak percaya.

Kise lagi-lagi bersujud-sujud sambil membayangkan kalau dirinya benar-benar akan Di PHK lalu di cincang oleh lelaki merah itu, "Oh,Ayolaaah Momoicchi. Bisa bantu aku mencarinya sekarang ? Kau tahu kan kalau Akashicchi marah seperti apa, aku bisa di cincang hidup-hidup ssu !"

Momoi mengangguk lalu mulai mencarinya di lemari yang sudah di bongkar isinya oleh Kise sedangkan Lelaki kuning itu mencari di sisi lain ruangan. Sudah setengah jam mencari hasilnya tetap nihil,bahkan Momoi sampai lupa harus menyerahkan hasil kerjanya hari ini. Bola mata pink itu memutar malas lalu menemukan 2 tumpukan dus karton di bawah meja Kise. Ia menunjuk sambil memanggil Kise yang sudah terlihat putus asa.

"Apa kau yakin sudah mencarinya di dus itu ?" Momoi memastikan.

Kise menatap Momoi sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara cari dokumen diatas meja kerjanya, "Ck, aku yakin tidak ada disitu. Itu hanyalah sampah kertas-kertas yang belum kukirimkan ke tempat daur ulang ssu."

Momoi menghela nafas,lalu mulai menarik dus itu. Membuka tutupnya yang tidak di beri lem isolasi,lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Memang benar isinya hanya laporan atau kuesioner yang sudah kadaluarsa. Tapi instingnya berkata lain. Dan suatu map berwarna Hijau tua memuatnya tertarik lalu ia segera membuka map hijau tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ki-chan. Kali ini tidak jadi kulaporkan pada Akashi-kun." Gumam Momoi.

Kise menghampiri Momoi sambil berjongkok, "E-eh,kenapa ssu ?"

"Dokumen ini ternyata milik temanku yang akan melamar kerja disini..."

Kali ini Kise tak tahu lagi kalau ia harus senang atau kaget.

 **A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction  
** Disclaimer **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © |** Writtenby **Kayuyu ©**

 **Magnet ?**

Pairing : **Akashi S x OC/Readers**  
Genre : **Romance,etc.  
** Rate : **T  
** Warning! : **Typo,OOC,bahasa kurang konsisten,dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin kau sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran itu ?" Tanya Ibumu sambil menggoreng daging bacon untuk sarapan , Kau hanya diam sambil membereskan piring-piring yang akan digunakan sarapan pagi ini. Mungkin hampir setiap hari wanita berusia hampir empat puluh lima tahun membahas topik yang sama hingga kau merasa bosan mendengarnya. Memang sudah sewajarnya gadis berusia 27 tahun sepertimu sudah mendapat pekerjaan paling tidak bekerja sebagai pekerja part time. Tapi kau hanya membalasnya dengan masih menikmati masa mudamu yang bodoh itu. Menurutmu itu memang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi itu justru sangat aneh di ucapkan oleh wanita berusia 27 yang—Harusnya sudah memikirkan tentang masa depan bersama suami dan anak-anak kelak,tapi kelakuanmu malah sebaliknya. Merasa yang masih muda dan belum memiliki tujuan hidup apapun.

"Sudah kok. Mungkin saja suratku belum terbaca." Jawabmu malas sambil duduk di meja makan lalu meneguk segelas susu dingin dari kulkas.

Tak lama kemudian Adikmu ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan pagi hari ini,sambil sibuk menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan Basket antar SMA.

"Hmm,ya. Berhentilah menyebut masa muda bodohmu itu Kak. Lebih baik kau segera bekerja dan hidup sendirian di Apartemen , itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kau terus-terusan menumpang pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas dari dahimu. Ck,lagi-lagi dia berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari rumah ini ya ? Kau segera menghabiskan sarapanmu lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat kerja yang selama ini kau rahasiakan pada mereka bertiga,hitung-hitung untuk tambahan uang saku yang selama ini semakin berkurang saja.

Setelah merasa sudah rapi,kau langsung pergi keluar rumah. Ibu sudah pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit—bekerja, sedangkan anak itu sudah pergi ke Sekolah. Bagus !  
Melewati jalan yang ramai hingga sampai pada sebuah Cafe kecil di pinggir stasiun. Tersenyum pada lelaki dengan surai orange gradasi, setelah menaruh barang-barang kau keluar sambil mengantarkan pesanan ke meja no 5. Ogiwara tersenyum puas melihatmu seperti biasa bersemangat.

"Ohayou,[Name]-san !" Sapanya lembut,kau mengerutkan dahimu mencoba memprotes tentang panggilan aneh Ogiwara yang selalu ia ucapkan saat memanggilmu. Padahal kalau tidak salah kalian berdua sudah menjalin persahabatan hingga 5 tahun lamanya waktu kuliah dulu. Seharusnya nama panggilan juga sudah berubah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu,tetapi ia sepertinya masih enggan untuk memanggilmu dengan embel-embel '-Chan' di belakang namamu. Bahkan kau sendiri sudah mencontohkan nama panggilan 'Shige-kun' dari dulu.

Kau tertawa sinis, "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan suffix –san dibelakangnya,kau membuat persahabatan kita menjadi semakin aneh."

"Hah ? Biarkan saja,anggap saja itu panggilan sayang."

Lalu ia berlalu pergi ke dapur belakang meninggalkanmu yang masih mematung atas ucapannya tadi,mungkin kau berusaha untuk memahami apa maksud dibalik kata ambigu tadi. Aah~ kembalilah bekerja [name] !

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore,seperti biasa Cafe ini hanya buka dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam enam sore. Kau duduk di meja pelanggan dekat kasir sambil meminum teh hijau dingin dan sepotong kue coklat sisa yang tadi siang tiba-tiba sang pelanggan membatalkan pesanannya sambil membuka smartphone dan mengunjungi web tempat berkirim email. Ogiwara sedang sibuk mengelap meja dan kaca etalase depan,tugasmu yang membereskan dapur dan membersihkan lantai cafe sudah selesai sejak tadi.

 _ **[ From : Akashi. Corp21  
To : [name]45.  
Re : Perihal tentang penerimaaan karyawan baru.  
subject : Besok,bawalah CV lamaran pekerjaan yang baru. Datanglah ke Kantor Akashi Corp jam 9:30 pagi. Akan ada Interview terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih. ]**_

Kau menahan nafas lama,lalu melirik Ogiwara yang sekarang sedang berada di meja kasir. Tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya kau dipanggil untuk Interview ke Kantor Akashi Corp setelah 3 bulan kau mengirim surat lamaran yang pasti sudah berdebu diantara tumpukkan-tumpukkan berkas yang—mungkin lebih penting dari lamaran pekerjaanmu itu.

"Shi-Shige... akhirnya !" Kau berlari menghampiri Ogiwara yang sedang menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya,kau memeluknya erat sambil memegang smartphonemu.

Lelaki itu mendesah lelah,lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukanmu yang tiba-tiba.

"A-apa sih,tolong lepaskan dulu !" teriaknya.

"Ma-maaf !"

Ia menatapmu tajam,lantas menaruh kembali lembaran-lembaran hasil jualan hari ini di mesin kasir. Kau yang masih menunjukkan wajah _excited_ malah membuat lelaki itu semakin tak mengerti atas sikapmu yang aneh itu. Sepertinya ia merasa kalau kau punya berita yang menggembirakan yang tentunya kau ingin juga Ogiwara mengetahuinya.

"Aku... diterima oleh—eh tidak,sebenarnya tidak tahu juga apa akan diterima atau tidak tapi karena sudah di panggil untuk interview saja aku sudah sangat senang !" kau tertawa renyah.

Lelaki bermarga Ogiwara tersebut bersidekap, "Yaah~ mungkin nanti kau tak perlu bekerja di Cafeku lagi kan ? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Lalu Ogiwara menepuk pundakmu kencang.

"Hah,ayoolah Shige-kun ! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu,kalau aku tidak jadi bekerja disana apa aku masih boleh bekerja di Cafemu?" tanyamu memelas,apa maksudnya sih? Hari ini sikapnya sangat aneh dari biasanya ,apa mungkin ia salah minum obat?

"Tentu saja,boleh kok." Ia tersenyum.

Setelah pulang dari Cafe kau langsung pulang ke rumah sambil membawa kantung belanjaan untuk memasak makan malam hari ini. Tadi pagi Ibumu sempat memberimu uang 3000 yen untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau membuka pintu berplitur warna coklat mahoni oh syukurlah Ibu dan anak menyebalkan itu belum pulang, biasanya hanya Ibu yang pulang lebih telat apa mungkin Ryuu sedang ada latihan di Club basket di SMP-nya . Kemarin-kemarin ia pernah bilang padamu bahwa ia diangkat menjadi Kapten tim basket Sekolahnya,menurutmu itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan mengingat kau dulu juga pernah menjadi kapten Club memanah di SMA dulu dan itu keren sekali,selalu dibutuhkan lalu di sanjung-sanjung. Yah,walau kautahu pekerjaan menjadi Kapten memanglah tak sesuai yang selalu kau harapkan. Suara air mendidih dan chicken katsu yang di goreng menyapa indera pendengaranmu,membuka tutup penanak nasi untuk mengecek apakah nasi yang kau masak sudah matang atau belum,lalu kembali fokus pada ayam goreng dengan tepung roti yang mengambang di permukaan penggorengan. Suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita sore menyiarkan tentang masaah perekonomian jepang yang sedang turun. Sebenarnya hal ini perlu di curigai mengenai mengapa perekonomian Jepang yang tadinya lumayan naik tiba-tiba menjadi turun secara cepat,dan itu sukses membuat pemerintah kalang kabut untuk menormalkan mata uang yen yang kalau tidak di perhatikan titik normalnya menjadi semakin berada di titik terendah perekonomian dunia. 

Setelah semua beres,kau langsung membereskan alat makan yang akan dimakan tadi,lalu mencicipi rasa kare daging buatanmu,setelah dirasa lumayan enak,kalu langsung mematikan api yang masih menyala. Duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel pinjaman di depan televisi. Tak lama kemudian,suara bell terdengar,kau buru-buru membukakan pintu. Tak menyangka bahwa Ibumu telah pulang dan di belakangnya terlihat adikmu yang sedang membawa tas bola basket di tangannya.

"Tadaima."

"O-okaerii,I-Ibuuuu~" Kau langsung memeluk Ibumu yang sedang memegang kotak kue.

Ibumu mengernyit heran,lalu minta di lepaskan oleh pelukkanmu. Lagipula kalian masih berdiri di depan pintu. Belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ibumu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah,lalu duduk di meja makan. Lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA menatap heran manik onyxmu,ia rasa kelakuan Kakak perempuannya dari tadi memanglah tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi menurutnya lagi,kau memang selalu aneh setiap hari dan ditambah hari ini lebih aneh lagi. Ia melihat meja makan,ada 2 menu protein di meja makan. Yang satu kare daging dan satunya lagi Chicken katsu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih,kak? Aduuh" tanya adikmu sambil menyuapkan kuah kare,lalu mengambil segelas teh dingin di gelas,lalu mengeluarkan suara 'hah'hah' seperti orang yang sedang kepedasan.

Kau melebarkan senyuman khas iblis di neraka sana sambil melirik sebotol bubuk cabai di meja pantry—yang di rencanakan memang mau menjahili sang adik yang kurang ajar tadi pagi dengan cara memasukkan bubuk cabai tambahan di nasi kare bagiannya. Wajah adikmu memerah padam,sambil terus-terusan mengulangi acara menenggak gelasnya. Kau hanya diam namun terkadang ingin menertawai wajahnya yang memelas karena kepedasan. Haha,rasakan Ryuushou !

"Sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan,aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku benar-benar di panggil untuk interview besok." Ucapmu bangga sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan cemerlang.

Krik—.

"Lalu Kakak merayakan ini dengan cara yang kurang ajar seperti ini,ya kan?" tanya adikmu,ia memicing tajam kearahmu.

"Oh,memang benar." Jawabmu tanpa dosa.

Setelah itu adikmu melempar tomat ceri kewajahmu,dan disitulah terjadi insiden lempar tomat ceri duo kakak beradik yang umurnya terlampau—sangat jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"KUSSSSOOOO,ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!" teriakan Ryuushou menggema di penjuru ruang makan. Kau segera lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa chesse cake dan sepiring Nasi kari menuju ke lantai dua dan menutup rapat pintu daerah kekuasaanmu. Kalau seperti ini mungkin saja keadaan menjadi damai dan sejahtera.

Kau mengintip dari celah pintu,terlihat adikmu yang lelah adu kekuatan kembali menuju lantai satu dimana hanya terdapat Ibumu yang duduk sambil menyaksikan perang dunia ke tiga. Mungkin menurut wanita itu,kau bagai kubu Jepang yang menyerang pangkalan tentara laut Amerika di Pearl harbour dimana sang pihak Amerika menjadi terpancing untuk berperang karena masalah biasa. Ia menghela nafas maklum atas kelakuan dua bocah yang berbeda umur juga berbeda alat kelamin,namun ia cukup mensyukuri setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar suaramu yang berteriak cukup keras yang berhasil membangun atensi diri Ryuushou sang remaja labil sebelum kau mulai pindah ke Apartemen di dekat kantormu—Akashi Corp yang lumayan jauh jika kau harus bolak-balik naik 3 kereta setiap harinya yang kalau dihitung-hitung lebih hemat pindah ke apartemen dekat kantor,selain untung di pengeluaran juga dapat memanfaatkan waktu secara efisien nantinya.

Kau duduk di meja Cafetaria bawah sambil mengeratkan jas warna Peach pemberian Ibu,setelah tahu kau akan di Interview,wania berumur sekitar hampir lima puluh tahun langsung membongkar lemari lamanya demi mencari jas atau blazer yang membuatnya dulu diterima baik di Rumah sakit,itu semacam takhayul buatan Ibumu atau sekedar lelucon tak masuk akal sewaktu Ibumu masih terlampau muda. Yah,masa muda Ibumu penuh warna jika ia menceritakan padamu,entah itu pertamakali masuk SMA atau pertamakali wanita itu bertemu dengan cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya yang sekarang lelaki itu adalah Ayahmu sendiri. Menggelikan memang mendengar orang tua bercerita tentang romansa picisan yang terkadang penuh dengan petikkan gitar di depan rumah—hingga berujung malah di timpuk dengan sepatu atau puisi cinta yang setiap bulan dikirmkan entah itu melalui tukang pos hingga Officeboy rumah sakit,semuanya menggelikan jauh berbeda dengan gaya pacaran muda-mudi yang sekarang penuh dengan pemberi harapan palsu atau sekedar Friendzone yang kadang membuat hati sakit bagai ditusuk sebilah pisau tajam.

Jam 09:25...  
Lima menit lagi mencapai angka setengah sepuluh,kau meminum air hangat yang kau pesan. Melirik jam tangan kusam di pergelangan tanganmu. Menengok kanan-kiri mencari gadis bersurai merah muda yang tak kunjung datang. Setidaknya jika ada dia kau bisa langsung diantarkan ke ruangan direktur sekarang juga,lalu dengan cepat bekerja dengan laptop yang menyala dan membawa kabar baik ketika pulang nanti pada Ibu dan Ryuushou.

Suara sepatu hak tinggi menginterpusi pendengaranmu,pemilik sepatu pink tersebut berjalan cepat menuju ke tempatmu duduk. Kau tersenyum jengkel.

"Huaaa—,maaf-maaf [Name]-chan seharusnya 10 menit yang lalu aku sudah berada di Cafetaria untuk menemuimu. Tapi,Midorima-kun mengomeliku,dia memang wakil yang merepotkan !" Momoi membungkuk dalam. Kau langsung luluh,lantas menyuruhnya berdiri dengan normal. Rambut merah mudanya tidak seperti waktu SMA dulu—di gerai,namun sekarang ia mengikat cepol surainya yang lembut itu dengan kemeja hijau tosca dan rok skinny di atas lutut. Wajahnya juga semakin canti dan dewasa ketika pandangan matamu menangkap wajahnya yang cantik.

"Baiklah,aku mengerti. Tapi,apa masih bisa ?" tanyamu. Tanpa berpikir panjang,tangan kananmu langsung di tarik oleh gadis itu menuju lift di sebelah Vending machine menuju lantai 4 gedung kantor.

Di dalam lift kau langsung membuka percakapan dengan Momoi namun gadis itu menolaknya karena alasan waktu, "Nanti saja bicaranya [name]-chan ! Kemarin aku sudah meyakinkan Akashi-kun untuk langsung menerimamu bekerja di perusahaan ini !" ia mengedipkan matanya sebelah sambil thumb up. Kau tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabatmu sewaktu di SMA.

Kau dan Momoi telah sampai di depan ruangan rang terpenting di perusahaan ini,dengan lelaki bersurai hijau berbingkai kacamata di depan pintu sambil berkali-kali melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Setelah melihat Momoi ia langsung menegur gadis itu yang terlambat 5 menit.

" Cepatlah bawa anak itu ke Akashi,kau membuatnya menunggu nanodayo !" komentar lelaki dengan name tag Midorima Shintarou yang sempat kau lihat di dada kanannya di lengkapi pas foto.

Momoi segera membuka pintu berpelitur hitam, sebuah ruangan yang luas di lengkapi dengan 1 meja besar untuk bekerja dan 1 ruangan yang dibatasi dengan kaca di dalam ruangan kecil itu terdapat 1 meja kerja dengan laptop yang tertutup dan jangan lupakan bahwa disana banyak lemari-lemari buku atau lemari berkas di setiap pojok ruangan. Sejauh ini ruangannya terlampau rapi apa sang direktur pencinta kebersihan? Bisa jadi. Wangi pengharum ruangan dengan wangi lemon kentara di hidungmu. Lalu Momoi lengsung menghampiri lelaki bermahkotakan merah crimson yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas tak menyadari bahwa kalian telah masuk ke ruangan yang bersifat pribadi tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kalian berdua,menangguk lalu menyuruh kau duduk di hadapannya.

 **[Reader POV]**

Mungkin aku telah berpikir kurang sopan selama berjalan menuju ruangan ini. Kukira direktur perusahaan ini adalah kakek-kakek yang masih menyempatkan diri di usianya yang sudah senja namun perbedaan realita sungguh mengejutkan. Aku merasa khilaf atas pikiranku yang nista ini,hahaha~. Saat pertama kali melihatnya,aku langsung terpana dengan wajahnya yang lumayan tampan,warna matanya yang merah mengingatkan ku tentang bunga mawar di pekarangan rumah.

 **[Reader POV end]**

Kembali ke realita,kau meghembuskan nafas panjang menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou selaku direktur perusahaan. Pertanyaannya memang tak terlalu muluk dan bersifat pribadi,namun ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatmu terkejut.

"Bagaimana jika kau langsung kuterima menjadi sekretaris pribadiku, apa kau keberatan [Fullname] ?" tanya Akashi sambil menompangkan dagu di tangan.

Kau bingung mau menjawab apa. Hening selama 3 menit,kau pikir diterima sebagai karyawan biasa sudah cukup bagimu dan tiba-tiba Akashi menawarkan—bukan! Lebih tepatnya bertanya apakah kau mau menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Sungguh itu pilihan yang sulit,terkadang keajaiban memang ada namun apakah perlu harus secepat itu naik pangkat ?

Akashi tetap diam sambil menatapmu,menunggu jawaban apa yang akan kau jawab setelah ini. Insting prediksi masa depannya mengatakan bahwa kau akan menerima pekerjaan ini.

Kau menjawab patah-patah, "Ba-baiklah aku menerimanya."

Akashi tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai puas. Tak ada satupun yang dapat mengalahkan Emperor eyenya yang berharga ini dan ia cukup puas jika prediksinya selalu tepat ah— maksudnya selalu benar.

"Sudah kuduga jika kau mau menerima tawaranku ini." Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan tulang punggung ke kursi besar yang ia duduki dari tadi.

Kau terseyum kikuk. Bingung mau berkata apa pada Ibumu nanti tentang kejutan yang aneh sekaligus ajaib ini.

Selang beberapa menit lelaki bermahkota crimson itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku berbaik hati mengizinkanmu pulang terlebih dahulu dari yang lain. Mulai besok kau bekerja di ruangan ini bersamaku dan akan menemaniku setiap hari. Mengerti ? Mengenai peraturan berpakaian atau yang lainnya bisa kau tanyakan pada Momoi atau Midorima Shintarou yang tadi kau temui di depan. Sekarang kau bisa pulang,Mohon bantuannya muai sekarang [Fullname]." Akashi berdiri sambil megulurkan tangan. Kau langsung menerima uluran membungkuk sopan sebelum kau keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai dalam lift kau langsung mengecek Smartphone dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari Momoi,ia bilang sudah masuk waktu makan siang dan ia akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman kantornya yang lain di Cafetaria bawah.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Akashi,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"[Fullname] ya ? menarik juga..." Akashi menarik bibirnya sedikit sambil memegang dokumen berisi biodata gadis yang akan menjadi Sekretaris barunya itu.

 **Chapter 1 END.**

 **Hahaha,jadilah chapter pertama dari Fic Magnet ini. Ini untuk permintaan maaf Kayuyu untuk para readers yg kecewa kalo Fic Balada Cinta Akashi kuhapus karena ga bisa ngelanjutin lagi. :''D**

 **Inshaallah kayuyu bakal terus ngelanjutin fic ini,dan semoga gak ada hambatan dalam menyelesaikan Cerita ini. Dan Oh,iya ! Maaf kalau pengetahuan Kayuyu tentang pekerja kantoran masih minim,karena kayuyu masih anak bocah SMP yang sotoy tentang dunia kerja. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Kau tertawa kikuk melihat keanehan teman-teman Momoi,karena merasa orang yang masih baru dalam kelompok itu kau hanya bisa duduk manis sambil menyenggol gadis pink itu berulang kali. Dalam orang-orang baru yang sudah kau temui hari ini hanya Aomine dan Momoi yang paling kau kenal,karena mereka dulu pernah satu SMA denganmu di SMA Touou. Aomine Daiki sang andalan SMA Touou dan pernah melawan tim basket jalanan Amerika bernama Jabberwock,namun itu juga hasil di beritahu Momoi di salah satu jejaring sosial yang sering kau mainkan. Momoi bercerita tentang orang-orang dengan surai pelangi yang sekarang sedang duduk melingkar menyisakan 1 tempat duduk untuk seseorang entah itu siapa mungkin orang itu akan telat makan siang.

Yang di sebelah Momoi ada Aomine yang sedang meminum Cola dingin sambil membaca majalah entah apa itu yang penting kau tak terlalu ingin melihat isinya kerena kau tahu itu berisi tentang hal-hal berbau porno tapi itu tak masalah karena lelaki berpigmen paling gelap yang lebih cocok menjadi polisi sudah berumur 27 tahun. Setelah itu ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang paling bertubuh kecil dari mereka,ia bersurai biru muda dengan pipi tirus sedang meminum vanilla milkshake, waktu pertama kali bertemu kau kira dia adalah hantu jadi-jadian ternyata ia memang mempunyai hawa keberadaan tipis. Lalu ada Kise Ryouta, ia sibuk mencemooh Aomine yang masa bodoh soal ejekan Kise yang basi,entah ia mengejek 'Aomine hitam' atau 'Ahomine', wajahnya paling cantik diantara mereka semua mungkin karena ia waktu SMA pernah menjadi cover majalah remaja. Midorima Shintarou dengan lucky itemnya,kau pikir dia adalah pengidap penggemar Hestia akut hingga membawa dakimakura berukuran besar di sampingnya ternyata itu hanyalah Lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Oi,remah-remah makananmu megenai lucky itemku Nanodayo !" Protes Midorima pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelah dakimakuranya.

"Heee~,Urusai naa Mido-chin." Rengeknya sambil tetap mengunyah snacknya—tak peduli. Dan satu lagi dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi,lelaki paling tinggi di antara mereka. Katanya dulu ia adalah mantan Center di SMA Yosen,aku tidak tahu fakta apa lagi yang perlu kusebutkan karena memang dia adalah tipe orang yang malas berbicara pada yang lain.

"Are ? Akashi-kun lama sekali,apa ada urusan ya ?" Momoi menatap jam tangan silvernya yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju,sejujurnya mereka sangat lapar tapi seperti tradisi semula mereka tidak akan makan duluan jika orang itu belum datang.

Kau menyemburkan minumanmu,untung saja tidak mengenai wajah tampan Kise. Kau segera membungkuk lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan di dalam tasmu. Momoi hanya bisa tertawa,lantas Kise tertawa kencang.

"Hahaha,ada apa [name]cchi ?" tanya Kise sambil membantu mengeringkan meja dengan tisu yang telah di sediakan.

"Maaf,semuanya !" kau meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Mungkin ia kaget mendengar nama Akashi di sebut-sebut." Komentar Aomine,ia menatap Momoi datar lalu berpaling menatap mata onyx-mu.

Kau mengangguk.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa Akashi-kun Sebenarnya." Ujar Kuroko tenang.

 **A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction  
** Disclaimer **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © |** Writtenby **Kayuyu ©**

Pairing : **Akashi S x OC/Readers**  
Genre : **Romance,etc.  
** Rate : **T  
** Warning! : **Typo,OOC,** **Sudut pandang dapat berubah-ubah,  
** **bahasa kurang konsisten,dll.**

[ Episode #002 of ? **: Unpredictable** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat lima siang,suara dari karyawan-karyawan yang datang berbondong-bondong untuk makan siang atau sekedar duduk-duduk santai melepas penat sambil merokok ( tentunya saja diruangan Smoking area yang telah disediakan kantor). Tiba-tiba lelaki bersurai merah datang sambil menaruh jas hitamnya di senderan kursi,melonggarkan dasi berwarna merah marun yang menghiasi lehernya. Kau duduk terdiam sambil menatap lelaki merah yang menjadi bosmu mulai hari ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kami boleh memesan makanan Aka-chin ? Aku sudah lapar." Tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk stand makanan.

Akashi mengangguk,lalu menatap Midorima yang hendak berdiri mengikuti yang lainnya—Hendak membeli makanan.

"Shintarou,tolong pesan Sup Tofu dan minumannya. Akan kubayar nanti." Ujar Akashi. Lalu kembali membuka Smartphonenya.

"[name]-chan,mau pesan apa ?" Tanya gadis pink itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kau menggeleng pelan, "Ah,terimakasih. Tapi aku sudah kenyang."

Momoi mengeryit heran,lalu mengangguk sambil berlalu mengikuti yang lainnya memesan makanan dan sekarang tinggal Kau dan Akashi yang tersisa di meja makan ini. Akashi masih sibuk memainkan smartphonenya,entah sepertinya ia sedang mengetikkan suatu pesan. Kau hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan kakimu di bawah meja hingga Akashi menyimpan gadget kecil itu di saku bajunya. Ia menatapmu dengan iris merahnya.

"Ehem—" Akashi berdehem sukses membuatmu mengadahkan kepala menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. " Jadi kau teman baik Daiki dan Satsuki ya?" tanya Akashi.

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan, "Benar,Akashi-san. Saya teman SMA mereka." Jawabmu sopan.

"Mungkin di kantor aku berlaku sebagai Bos dari kalian semua,tapi kalau sedang berkumpul untuk hal di luar pekerjaan aku bisa menjadi teman mereka. Jadi,jangan terlalu kaku di hadapanku."

Lagi-lagi kau mengangguk masih tak mengerti siapa sebenarnya Akashi itu, "Baiklah Akashi-san."

Tak beberapa lama,Mereka ber enam datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan masing-masing. Kemudian Momoi menaruh nampannya di atas meja lalu memberimu semangkuk ramen miso di hadapanmu beserta Ocha dingin. Kau menatapnya tak mengerti,bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tak perlu makanan. Memang faktanya sekarang kau sedang lapar,karena uang sakumu yang di berikan oleh Ibu dan Ayah bulan ini sudah habis.

"Tak enak melihatmu tidak makan di saat yang lain makan [name]-chan. Hari ini aku yang traktir,tenang saja." Momoi lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya lalu berteriak mengucapkan selamat makan pada yang lain.

"ITADAKIMASUUUU!"

Setelah selesai makan,hanya ada obrolan ringan di luar pekerjaan dan sekali-sekali mereka membicarakan rapat yang akan datang. Dari Informasi yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan mereka bisa disimpulkan mereka dulunya pernah 1 SMP dan bermain basket bersama melawan jabberwock,sebelumnya mereka pernah dipisahkan karena bakat. Dulu memang pernah ada julukan 'Kiseki no Sedai' sewaktu kau SMA dulu dan Aomine adalah salah satu anggotanya yang semasa SMA berpencar menjadi lawan. Lalu di satukan kembali dalam tim Street basketball melawan tim Amerika tadi dan Akashi adalah kapten tim mereka. Yah,setidaknya kau cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka yang sekiranya tidak jauh-jauh tentang tanding bermain basket di Minggu pagi atau pekerjaan mereka. Rasanya kau menjadi orang lain yang hanya mengganggu mereka. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otakmu sekarang.

Suara Aomine menginterupsi lamunanmu, "Kau mengangkat [name] menjadi sekretaris pribadimu , Akashi ?" tanya Aomine hati-hati.

Kau menatap iris deep blue Aomine, lalu beralih menatap manik merah Akashi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau sudah 6 bulan aku kehilangan sekretaris ? Karena wanita itu menggodaku terus akhirnya ku pecat." Akashi menjawab mantap sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Oooh,yang itu bukan Akashicchi ? Aku ingat sekarang ! Memang menyebalkan jika terus diingat. Tapi aku percaya [Name]cchi tak akan seperti itu , iya kan ssu ?" Ujar Kise ia menatapmu dengan iris kuningnya.

"Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku semuanya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu !" Kau membungkuk, lalu tersenyum puas karena Teman-teman yang lain terutama Akashi percaya padamu.

Tepat jam setengah dua kau pulang menuju rumah dan mungkin mulai hari sabtu nanti kau sudah bisa menempati apartemen baru di dekat kantor. Setelah sampai dirumah ternyata Ibumu belum pulang dan akhirnya kau hanya bisa terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang kau tinggali sejak 27 silam. Memikirkan kekonyolan anak-anak tersebut saja mengingatkanmu dengan Akashi,entah mengapa aneh saja mengetahui bahwa calon bosmu ternyata lumayan dekat dengan kawan-kawannya dulu. Udara yang berhembus dari Air Conditioner membuatmu ingin tidur saja dan bersiap untuk hari pertama yang menegangkan. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja,begitu kira-kira yang diucapkan bibirmu tatkala sebelum kau menutup mata onyx-mu.

"Kudengar dari Momoi,kau harus berangkat dengan 3 kereta karena rumahmu jauh ?" tanya Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tombol-tombol hitam laptopnya.

Kau yang sedang sibuk mengetik jadwal yang harus Akashi hadiri bulan ini terhenti lalu menatap lelaki merah itu dari balik kaca pembatas ruangan.

"Ya,begitulah. Tapi mulai sabtu ini aku sudah menempati Apartemen kecil di dekat sini. Rasanya tak enak jika selalu tinggal di rumah Orang tua." Jawabmu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat,setelah itu Akashi kembali fokus pada Laptop hitamnya. Mau bagaimanapun kau dan Akashi sama-sama orang sibuk.

Kau memutar bola matamu untuk fokus kembali pada pekerjaanmu yang mulai menumpuk. Ya,mulai hari ini kau bekerja menjadi sekretaris yang langsung bekerja di dalam naungan sang direktur perusahaan Akashi corp ini. Berharap banyak kau bisa membantu meringankan beban Akashi karena 6 bulan ini ia harus bekerja sendiri—Sebenarnya lelaki berusia sebaya denganmu tidaklah bekerja sendirian namun ia lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaannya sendirian saja dan itu menurutmu sangat merepotkan dan berkesan memaksakan. Bukankah manusia itu makhluk sosial yang tak dapat hidup sendiri dan perlu adanya bantuan dari manusia lain ? Tetapi mengapa lelaki dengan marga Akashi tersebut tetap melakukannya seorang diri ?

Tak terasa waktumu terbuang sia-sia karena memikirkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting daripada memikirkan tentang pekerjaanmu kali ini. Kau mengusap peluh di dahi,lalu menekan tombol-tombol hitam laptop dengan kombinasi angka,huruf bahkan beberapa simbol dan tanda baca yang melengkapi papan keyboard tersebut. Sepertinya laptop ini juga terlihat baru dan terlihat mengkilat dengan plastik tipis yang menutupi sebagian flip atas laptop. Kau mengadah melirik jam di tengah-tengah ruangan,jam 15:00. Kau tak tahu sampai jam berapa kau harus berkutat di depan laptop yang membuat matamu semakin lelah,mungkin setelah pulang kantor kau segera mengistirahatkan mata maupun tubuhmu agar dapat memasok energi yang cukup untuk esok hari.

Kau lihat,Akashi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sesekali mengangkat telepon dari para client dan tugasmu hanyalah mencatat segala keperluan kantor dan jadwal Akashi. Ponselmu bergetar di atas meja komputer,membuka kuncinya dan di dapatimu ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk dalam inbox ponselmu. Ternyata yang mengirim adalah Ibumu,hari ini ia pulang cepat untuk memasak makan malam. Tinggal satu hari lagi kau tinggal di rumahmu dan hari sabtu besok kau sudah tinggal di Apartemen dekat kantor. Kau pasti akan sangat rindu,apalagi kau belum bertemu Ayahmu yang sedang ada tugas luar negeri yang bisa di perkirakan tak akan bisa pulang dalam kurun waktu 2 hari. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk memastikan kepulangan Ayahmu. Informasi yang kau dapat dari video call bersama Ayah beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia sedang ada di India untuk meneliti sesuatu,walaupun sudah besar kau tak mau terlalu mengurusi pekerjaan orangtua.

Langit sore membentang luas dari balik jendela kaca yang besar dari dalam kantor,Kau menatap langit yang semula biru cerah dengan awan seputih kapas mulai berwarna kejinggaan katika mengetahui waktu sduah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. 30 menit lagi sudah jam pulang kantor,pekerjaanmu juga sudah hampir selesai.

Suara langkah kaki dari balik ruangan kaca menginterupsi pendengaranmu. Tiba-tiba surai merah datang menyembul dari luar ruangan kaca,mata onyx-mu menatap sesaat lantas tersenyum tipis kepada lelaki dengan surai crimson. Kau berdiri,

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Akashi-kun ?"

Ia berdehem pelan lalu membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan kalimat balasan atas pertanyaanmu,

"Tolong buatkan aku teh. Kutunggu di mejaku."

Singkat.

Sosok itu berbalik lalu meninggalkanmu dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

Kau menyimpan file di dalam flashdisk lalu mematikan laptop. Setelah layar menghitam kau mulai membereskan peralatanmu kedalam tas tangan berwarna hitam di samping kursi. Setelah semua beres,kau berjalan keluar ruanganmu menuju lemari berisi tea pot dan cangkir-cangkir teh yang bisa kau ketahui sebagian besar Akashi mempunyai cangkir teh bergaya jepang ada pula satu set cangkir bergaya prancis di sudut lemari. Mungkin ia adalah seorang pecinta beragam teh dari penjuru dunia,bisa dibuktikan bahwa ia mempunyai sekotak kantung teh beragam rasa.

Setelah mengambil cangkir dan menyeduh tehnya,Kau memberikan teh tersebut kepada lelaki yang sedang bermain shogi di meja kantornya. Kau menaruh cangkir itu dengan hati-hati tuk menghindari tumpahnya cairan coklat pekat namun beraroma menenangkan di meja kayu mengkilat milik Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk lalu menyesap 3 kali tegukan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Apa kau bisa bermain shogi ?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kau menggeleng. Memang faktanya kau tak pandai bermain hal semacam itu. Akashi terdiam,lalu mengeluarkan gesture seperti memanggil. Kau segera mengampirinya,kemudian duduk di kursi di depan mejanya. Gugup membuatmu menghasilkan bulir-bulir kecil yang perlahan menuruni lehermu yang jenjang—enggan mengusapnya dengan tangan. Kau merasa aneh jika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi,kau dengar dari Kise ia adalah manusia yang paling menyeramkan seantero kantor,tetapi kau mencoba untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran anehmu tentangnya demi kenyamanan mencari lembaran-lembaran uang untuk keluargamu dan dirimu sendiri.

"Cukup lihat caraku bermain dan temani aku sampai pukul enam nanti." Pintanya—atau perintahnya padamu. Kau mengangguk lalu mulai melihat jari-jarinya yang lihai memindahkan bidak-bidak yang semula berjejer rapi di tempatnya kini menjadi tak beraturan.

Entah mengapa,dalam kesunyian yang mendalam dan hanya di temani suara detik jam kau terus mengikuti perintah sang Emperor dari awal sampai akhir.

Hari sabtu,hujan membungkus kota Tokyo sedari pagi. Matamu terus mengadah menatap awan kelabu dari balik atap Stasiun kota. Tempias air membasahi cardigan warna abu-abu yang menjadi pelindung sementara dari balik dinginnya suhu hujan yang jatuh pada minggu ke tiga bulan April. Hari ini kantor libur,karena itu kau memanfaatkan waktu libur 2 harimu untuk pindahan ke Apartemen kecil

Entah sudah kali keberapa kau selalu kelupaan tentang mesalah payung jika sedang hujan turun. Kau mendengus tak percaya ketika melirik jam tangan silvermu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan itu cukup membuatmu risih setengah mati. Apakah kau harus menunggu satu jam atau mungkin lebih demi hujan yang semula deras berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air yang menetes di pinggiran atap stasiun ? Pasalnya mobil truk layanan pindahan akan datang tepat pada waktu setengah tiga nanti dan kau tidak sudi jika harus berulang kali di telepon dengan supir layanan itu. Lebih baik kau sampai duluan daripada harus membuat orang lain menunggu.

"[Name]-cchi ?!" panggil seseorang dari arah kanan. Kau menoleh lalu mencari seseorang yang memanggilmu dengan suara yang tak biasa hingga membangkitkan atensi dari para pengunjung stasiun yang berlalu lalang.

Kise Ryouta memanggilmu dari sebelah arah pintu masuk peron 5. Lalu ia berlari sambil membawa 2 kantung belanjaan yang kau sendiri enggan menebak isi kantung tersebut.

Kau tersenyum masam,

"Uhm,hai juga. Kise-kun." Dengan wajah yang sengaja di ramah-ramahkan pada lelaki dengan surai kuning tersebut—mencoba menutupi kejengkelanmu tentang masalah hujan yang tak kunjung reda hingga masalah panggilan aneh Kise yang seenaknya menambahkan suffix '-cchi' pada nama kecilmu.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Kise membawa manfaat pada dirimu yang sedang dilanda kekesalan.

Setelah memberitahu apa alasanmu berdiri terdiam di depan pintu masuk,akhirnya lelaki itu mengerti tentang penderitaanmu. Lelaki itu menunjukkan 2 payung lipat bergambar tokoh Disney yang berbeda warna. Ia bercerita ia baru pulang jalan-jalan ke Theme park Disneyland Tokyo kerena baru saja mendapat tiket gratis mengunjungi Disneyland selama sehari penuh dari jam buka taman bermain hingga tutup namun apa daya nasib Kise Ryouta hari ini sangat sial karena tiba-tiba dilanda hujan lebat saat ingin menaiki rollercoaster.

"Arigatou Kise-kun, Tapi rumahku mesih belum rapi,kau yakin mau berkunjung ?" tanyamu ragu.

Ia menggeleng dengan ceria, "Daijobu [Name]-cchi. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu sedikit."

Setelah berjalan sekitar 700 meter lebih dari stasiun. Kalian sampai tepat waktu di depan Apartemen tingkat 5 di tengah kota dan juga truk layanan pindahan juga datang 5 menit setelah kalian berdua datang. Mulai memindahkan kardus-kardus besar yang semula berada di teras depan kemudian ke dalam ruang tamu. Malam ini mungkin kau terpaksa tidur di Futon karena rangka ranjang tidurmu yang baru belum dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk sebuah ranjang tidur dengan ukuran single size yang harus memanggil tukang kayu agar bisa langsung dikerjakan. Kise berulang kali mengangkut kardus-kardus tersebut ke ruang tamu,tugasmu hanyalah membersihkan jendela yang dihiasi dengan debu,sarang laba-laba dan lantai kayu kotor yang entah sudah berapa lama ditinggalkan oleh pemilik yang lama.

Apartemen yang akan kau tinggali juga tak terlulu besar maupun kecil. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur,toilet/kamar mandi,dapur yang berhubungan dengan ruang tamu, teras depan tempat menaruh sepatu dan beranda depan untuk menjemur pakaian. Di lengkapi dengan fasilitas pemanas air, 1 pendingin udara di dalam kamar tidur dan meja kotatsu. Karena kompor gas belum menyala kau dan Kise hanya memakan bento instan dari konbini depan Apartemen. Tak lama kemudian lelaki kuning itu pamit pulang dengan alasan pekerjaan menumpuk dimana-mana.

"[Name] !" panggil Akashi saat kau sedang meminta sebuah fotokopian dokumen pada Reo Mibuchi.

Kau membungkuk, "I-iya ada apa Akashi-kun ?" tanyamu.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Jam 12 nanti ada pekerjaan di luar kota." Akashi berbalik lalu berjalan menuju lift yang terbuka.

Kau mematung. Eh,apa ? Baru beberapa hari bekerja sudah ada tugas luar kota ? Kau segera mengambil kertas fotokopian dari tangan Reo,lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam file transparan yang kau bawa-bawa tadi. Tadinya,lelaki bermahkota hitam itu sedikit menggodamu karena berhasil ikut Akashi tugas luar kota, tapi itu hanya pekerjaan kan'? jadi kau cukup tak mengerti pola pikir lelaki dengan panggilan 'Reo-nee' di kantor karena kepribadiannya yang lebih mirip pekerja salon.

"Semangat ya [Name]-chaaan~!" teriak Reo.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaan terakhir di kantor. Kau dan Akashi langsung menaiki mobil warna hitam yang sudah ada 1 supir di dalamnya. Kau duduk di jok belakang sambil sesekali melirik Akashi yang sedang sibuk memencet tombol ponsel pintarnya di sampingmu. Mobil berjalan mulus di permukaan aspal hitam jalan tol. Kau masih tidak tahu tempat pekerjaan luar kotanya ada dimana. Mungkin sebaiknya kau diam saja karena lelaki merah itu terlihat sibuk di matamu.

"Kita akan ke Prefektur Kyoto. Karena jarak tempuh kedua kota cukup jauh, kita akan menginap di hotel malam ini." Akashi berkata seakan mengetahui isi pikiranmu. Kau mengangguk paham,lalu kembali menatap jalanan yang dilalui.

Seperti perkiraanmu dan melihat rute di Smartphone milikmu. Kyoto dan tokuo memakan waktu 7 jam kalau naik kendaran roda empat. Sisa 5 jam lagi sebelum sampai tujuan. Kau mencoba menyandarkan kepalamu di kaca mobil,karena enggan membebani Akashi yang ada di sebelahmu jika kau menumpang tidur di bahunya. Tak beberapa lama kau terlelap dengan tenang dengan dinginnya AC di dalam mobil.

 **-Akashi Pov-**

[Name] tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di kaca mobil. Aku meluhatnya mengaduh kesakitan dengan mata terpejam,kuyakin ia pasti kesakitan karena setiap melewati polisi tidur ia mengeluarkan suara ringisan lalu kembali tidur dengan pulas. Akhirnya aku memegag bahu kanannya lalu menidurkannya di pahaku. Kulihat ia agak terganggu namun kembali dalam tidurnya. Hm,apakah dia tipe orang yang sulit dibangunkan jika sedang tertidur ?

Setelah memastikan [name] berada dalam posisi sangat nyaman aku kembali menatap lurus melihat kemacetan yang terjadi 15 menit yang lalu. Padahal ini jalan tol tak seharusnya seperti ini. Iris merah delimaku kembali menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur di pahaku. Rambut hitamnya sebagian menutupi wajahnya, dengan jemari-jemariku aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu hingga wajahnya nampak.

Sepertinya malah sebaliknya aku yang menggoda sekretaris baruku ?

"Ck,dasar." Gumamku dalam hati.

 **-Akashi Pov END-**

 **-Reader Pov-**

Aku terbangun ketika melihat Akashi yang juga sedang tertidur sambil meyandar di kaca mobil. Membangunkan tubuhku dengan wajam memerah menahan malu. mengapa aku bisa tidur di pahanya ? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur tadi ? Mmebayangkan hal yang tak kuketahui saja membuatku malu setengah mati. Apa saat aku tertidur tadi aku malah menjatuhkan diri ke Akashi atau malah sebaliknya Akashi sendiri yang melakukannya padaku ?

Kalau dipikir-pikir tidaklah mungkin Akashi yang melakukannya. Aku segera merapikan rambutku yang kusut. Kata Yamamoto-san 30 menit lagi kita sampai di hotel tempat menginap dan kebetulan lokasi meetingnya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel. Akashi sudah memesan 2 kamar setidaknya aku sudah tenang.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Lelaki merah itu membuka iris merahnya lalu mengucek kedua matanya secara bersamaan dengan tangannya. Itu terlihat lucu dan polos(?) di mataku. Andai aku tak punya rasa hormat,aku pasti sudah memfoto wajah inosennya dengan kamera ponselku.

"Yamamoto-san,berapa jam lagi ?" Akashi langsung bertanya pada lelaki yang sedang duduk di jok depan.

Pria berusia 52 tahun tersebut melirik Akashi dari kaca spion depan, "5 menit lagi kita sampai tuan."

 **-Reader Pov END-**

 **-Normal Pov-**

5 menit kemudian kalian telah sampai di lobby depan, Akashi sedang check in di meja resepsionis. Kau hanya memegangi tas koper ukuran mini sambil duduk di sofe merah bludru yang di sediakan memang untuk menunggu. Setelah check in ia memberikan kunci kamar milikmu.

Kau langsung menuju lantai 3 tempat dimana kamar kalian berada den ternyata jarak kamar kau dan Akashi hanya bersebelahan. Lalu kau masuk dan tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu kamar dengan rapat. Setelah itu kau melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela besar dengan tirai tipis yang mencakup pemanadangan kota Kyoto pada malam hari. Setelah itu kau lengsung bergegas mengambi handuk dan mandi mau bagaimanapun ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit dan Akashi bilang kau sudah harus berada di restoran bawah sebelum jam 8 untuk makan malam.

Setelah mandi,kau hanya memakai gaun tidur terusan warna putih gading dengan cardigan rajutan warna peach berpola bunga-bunga untuk menutupi bahu karena baju ini seperti tank top dan di lengkapi sepatu flat. Karena masih basah,rambut mu hanya kau gerai.

Kau langsung menuju restoran di lantai satu untuk makan malan di tambah dengan bumbu tersesat.

"Permisi nona,untuk berapa orang ?" Tanya Waitress dengan ramah.

Kau menggeleng, "Tidak,saya mau menuju meja Akashi Seijuuro-san . Kira-kira ia duduk di meja nomor berapa?" tanyamu balik.

"Oh,maaf. Anda mau makan malam dengan suami ya? Silahkan,Tuan Akashi ada di meja nomor 4 di dekat pemain piano." Ucap waitress itu sambil menunjuk meja nomor 4.

"Bu-bukan—!"

Kau mengelak,mau bagaimanapun Akashi bukanlah Suamimu. Kau berjalan gugup menuju meja di samping pemain piano. Perkataan sang waitress tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalamu. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan buku menu di hadapannya. Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu ? Salahkan sifat burukmu yang selain selalu terlupa soal paying dan juga mudah sekali tersesat di tempat baru,yang harusnya restoran berada di samping lobby,kau lamah menyasar ke kolam renang yang berada di gedung C.

Kau membungkuk dalam, " Maaf,aku terlambat."

Akashi melirik jam tangannya, "Tidak,kau hanya terlambat 2 menit. Duduklah."

Akhirnya kaupun duduk sambil mengambil buku menu yang terlihat mewah di hadapanmu. Entah mengapa kau merasa bingung dengan bahasa yang digunakan untuk menamai nama masakan di Restoran ini. Soupe a L'oignon,Foie grass,lasagna,kalau pasta dan spaghetti kau cukup mengerti bentuknya,tapi kalau yang lain entahlah. Apa kau dapat segera memahami bentuknya atau tidak sebelum Akashi memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Melihatmu yang sedang menggaruk-garuk pipi dan bertingkah aneh membuat perhatian Akashi dari buku menu teralihkan. Ia mulai menatapmu lalu mulai bertanya,

"Kau bingung mau memesan apa ?" Tanya Akashi.

Lelaki itu menekatimu lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahmu sambil menggeser buku menu dari tempatmu. Ia mulai menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ia ketahui.

"Ini Beef Bourguignon,masakan ala prancis. Daging sapi yang dimasak dengan anggur merah,sedangkan Coq au Vin adalah kaki ayam yang cara memasaknya sama dengan Daging Bourguignon tadi." Jelas Akashi.

Kau mengangguk mengerti. Tapi untuk ukuran makan malam,rasanya kau tak selera dengan makanan berbau Anggur merah.

"Akashi-kun,bagaimana kalau Soupe…eh—aku tak bisa membacanya." Kau menunjuk tulisan tanpa huruf katakana di menunya. Menurutmu itu sangat merepotkan.

"Itu sup bawang yang di rebus dengan kuah kaldu sapi."

Kau terdiam sebentar,

"Hmm,baiklah aku pesan itu saja." Kau tersenyum pada Akashi."

 **-Akashi Pov-**

Setelah aku menjelaskan tentang Soupe a L'oignon itu, [Name] tersenyum padaku sambil menunjuk gambar semangkuk sup bawang dengan suiran daging ayam,keju dan disajikan dengan roti bagels panjang ala prancis. Mungkin baginya itu adalah satu-satunya makanan yang paling 'waras' diantara makanan yang lainnya. Sesekali aku kanak mengajaknya lagi makan di Restoran Italia atau Prancis agar ia bisa sedikit terbiasa dengan rasa masakan Eropa.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku semula lalu mulai memanggil pelayan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa jantungku jadi berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 **-Akashi Pov END-**

 **Episode 2 END.**

 **A/n : *nari lumba-lumba*** Yeeeah, Eps 2 udah selesai dan maaf kalau kelamaan updet,ngetiknya bikin gregetan haahaha~ Eh-eh aku buka rekues adegan/scene yang romantis ada yang bisa ngasih scene bagus ? Tapi jangan langsung kissuan apalagi IYKWIM yaaa :v Akashi masih pedekate loh yaaa, ini Akashinya dalam mode Oreshi atau bokushi,jadi jangan kaget kala dia uhm yaa beda-beda sifat. Maafkan ke OOC-an Akashi anda semuanya *bows* xD 

_**Thanks buat yang udah review atau yang udah Fav/foll atau Silent reader.**_

[ Preview Eps #003 : **Arti Dari Kecemburuan** ]

" _Menapa Akashi-kun membatalkan kerjasama itu ? menurutku menarik kok."_

" _Itu bukan urusanmu !"_

 _[ 'Aku membatalkan kerjasama itu karena karyawan perusahaan yang kutermui  
di kantor itu mengatakan Hal yang tidak-tidak dan menjelekkanmu' ]_


	3. Chapter 3

Kau dan Akashi melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan meeting. Kantor perusahaan tekstil di Kyoto tertarik bekerjasama dengan Akashi Corp. Suara tumit pantofel dan High heels hitam milikmu menggema di lorong lenggang lantai 5 gedung tinggi pencakar langit di tengah kota. Kau sesekali berhenti untuk mengamati lukisan-lukisan asli dari pelukis eropa. Akashi menarik lengan kecilmu yang tiba-tiba berhenti lagi untuk memandangi lukisan bunga sakura,lelaki merah dengan jabatan direktur tersebut berkata rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kau hanya bisa mendengus lalu fokus pada lantai marmer warna pasir yang sedang kau tapaki saat ini.

 **A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction  
** Disclaimer **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © |** Writtenby **Kayuyu ©**

 **Magnet ?**

Pairing : **Akashi S x OC/Readers**  
Genre : **Romance,etc.  
** Rate : **T  
** Warning! : **Typo,OOC,bahasa kurang konsisten,dll.**

Setibanya di ruang rapat,berdirilah direktur perusahaan dan beberapa karyawan yang dipilih untuk melakukan presentasi. Setelah sesi perkenalan nama,mereka memulai presentasi. Cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh proyektor di tengah-tengan meja bundar memperlihatkan gambar. Disini tugasmu hanyalah mengamati,mencatat atau berdiskusi dengan Akashi ketika ia merasa kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan dari narator. Tapi sejauh ini Akashi dapat menjawabnya dengan tepat dan benar,jadi kau hanya tinggal memperhatikan alur presentasi ini lalu mencatatnya di buku memo di atas meja.

"Etto,sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu." Ujarmu sambil membawa tas tangan warna hitam dan meninggalkan Akashi yang sedang duduk di Cafetaria Kantor.

 **[ Akashi Pov ]**

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan sekretaris baru perusahaan Akashi Corp ? Bagaimana rupanya ?"

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang perusahaanku terlebih ia juga membicarakan [name]. Sambil meminum _Ice tea lemon_ yang kupesan 5 menit yang lalu.

"Oh,iya. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Wajahnya manis aku tak pernah melihat wanita seumuran semanis itu."

"Kau lihat dadanya tidak ? Kira-kira berapa ?

"Hmm,sebentar... mungkin..."

BRAKK !  
Aku memukul meja cefetaria dengan keras,lalu berjalan menuju segerombolan lelaki mesum itu. Mereka menatapku tak mengerti,kulihat [name] telah keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjalan menuju kemari. Aku menatap mereka secara tajam seolah-olah ingin menjadikan mereka daging asap.

"Katakan pada Direktur perusahaanmu kalau Akashi Corp membatalkan kerjasama dengan kalian. Permisi." Aku langsung menarik tangan gadis itu sambil menuju keluar kantor laknat itu.

-Akashi Pov END-

Kau berjalan terseok-seok,karena lelaki itu menarik lenganmu erat. Setelah lumayan jauh dari Kantor tersebut kau mulai berkacak pinggang-Kesal atas kelakuan Akashi yang kau ketahui tak pernah berlaku kasar pada karyawannya terutama yang perempuan. Akashi duduk di halte,kau masih berdiri mengurut pergelangan tangan yang memerah. Wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu terlihat gusar.

"Mengapa kau batakan kerjasamanya?" tanyamu to the point.

Akashi menatapmu malas, "Karena aku tak tertarik."

Kau langsung merubah ekspresi wajahmu seperti ekspresi bertanya 'Apa-kau-yakin-Akashi-kun-?' sambil menatapnya datar. Setahumu Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang plin-plan dan tiba-tiba saja ia batalkan kerjasamanya.

Jalan kering kota Kyoto mulai berubah menjadi jalanan basah karena tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi bumi dengan cepatnya. Membuat kalian berdua tak sempat kembali ke Hotel karena terjebak hujan deras. Ah,akhir-akhir ini Jepang selalu di guyur hujan karena mulai memasuki musim panas. Mobil yang harusnya sudah datang,tiba-tiba harus di bawa ke bengkel karena ranjau paku yang tersebar di jalanan aspal. Patutu di curigai siapa pelaku ranjau paku yang iseng melukai ban. Untunglah sang supir tak terkena getahnya. Udara dingin berhembus seakan menembus hingga ketulang belulangmu. Jas kerja warna hitan yang kau bawa,sekarang ditinggal di kamarmu di hotel. Walhasil kau juga harus menerima konsekuensinya karena lupa membawa jas itu. Kau menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menaikkan suhu tubuh walau hanya bertahan bebrapa detik saja sambil merapal doa kalau-kalau hujan turun tak terlalu lama.

Pluk.  
Akashi melepas jas hitam dan memakaikannya di pundakmu. Kau menoleh,di dapatimu ia langsung kembali ke kegiatannya semula-menatap jalanan kosong.

Wajahmu memerah,

"A-arigatou."

Dan kembali hening hingga waktu makan siang tiba.

Hari ini Akashi hanya diam tidak mempedulikanmu-kecuali saat ia memakaikan jasnya padamu. Ia hanya diam dan sepertinya menolak berbicara padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Ia tiba-tiba bersikap aneh-Tidak ! bahkan sangat aneh sejak kejadian di kantor itu namun kau mencoba untuk diam dan berharap suatu saat nanti Akashi akan menceritakannya padamu.

Dua hari sudah terlewati,Kau dan Akashi sudah pulang dari tugas luar kota tanpa membawa kabar baik apapun untuk perusahaan dan tentu saja Lelaki merah itu hanya melakukan hal yang sama sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Setelah pulang kantor hari ini Momoi dan Reo mengajakmu untuk pergi minum teh depan stasiun,kau langsung ikut karena mendengar bahwa Reo akan mentraktirmu lagi hingga mendapat gaji pertama.

"Nee,kudengar Akashi-kun membatalkan kerjasamanya. Apa itu benar ?" Tanya Momoi.

Kau mengangguk lesu, "Iya,aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya."

Reo menyesap chamomile tea-nya dengan tenang lalu meletakkan cangkir teh warna putih di tatakan cangkir,

"Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan [name]-chan~"

"Hahaha,mana mungkin bisa seperti itu kan ? Reo-nee ada-ada saja." Kau tertawa renyah sambil menuangkan jasmine tea ke cangkirmu.

Reo kembali menyahut, "Menurut Sat-chan apakah Sei-chan menyukai [name]-chan ?"

"Uh,Reo-nee kan laki-laki,jadi diam saja ya ? Baiklah,kalau menurutku sih Iya. Ingat lho [name]-chan,Aku sudah mengenal Akashi-kun sejak lama." Satsuki tersenyum manis.

Setelah pulang,kau hanya diam sambil memikirkan ucapan Momoi dan juga Reo. Sebenarnya limapuluh persen ada benarnya juga. Tapi kau masih belum percaya,karena kau masih menganggap kalau Akashi adalah atasanmu yang sangat kau hormati,mana mungkin juga kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih apalagi itu perasaan 'suka' atau 'cinta',itu sangat menyusahkan jika mempunyai salah satu dari 2 perasaan itu.

' _Sei-chan menyukaimu lho.'_

"Ahhhhhh, lagi-lagi kalimat itu ada lagi di pikiranku. Ayolah [name] kau tidak mau kan bekerja dengan rasa seperti itu !"

Kau langsung merebahkan tubuhmu di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

' _Sialan kau Reo-nee,aku jadi tambah memikirkan ucapanmu !'_ batinmu dalam hati.

"Hee, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan Kuroko-kun ?" tanyamu sambil ikut melihat proposal yang sedang Kuroko kerjakan.

Kuroko tersentak,lalu menatapmu datar.

"Ah,[name]-san. Kau membuatku kaget." Ujar Kuroko.

Kuroko memang berkata bahwa dirinya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba datang sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi kau meragukan jika ia kaget namun memasang wajah datar,apakah itu aneh ? Biasanya juga kalau orang kaget pasti akan menampilkan wajah 'Kaget'nya namun dia tidak. Tapi sebenarnya kau juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Kau bertanya sekali lagi, "Jadi kau sedang mengerjakan apa ?"

"Hm,ini? Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan ideku yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada Akashi-kun untuk rapat minggu depan. Semoga saja Ide-ku di terima." Jawab Kuroko.

Kau mengangguk paham,lalu tersenyum sambil mengatakan " _Ganbatte Kudasai_ ,Kuroko-kun !" lalu kembali kelantai 5 untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Kau menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju bilik kaca tempatmu bekerja. Melirik ke arah meja milik lelaki merah tersebut sambil menatap jam secara bergantian. Bukankah hari ini terlihat ada yang kurang,tapi siapa ya? Tiba-tiba Midorima datang sambil membawa setumpuk pekerjaan baru.

Kau menepuk dahi, "Ya,tuhan. Pekerjaan yang ini saja belum juga rampung. Kau mau membunuhku Midorima-kun?"

Ia meletakkan kerjaan itu di mejamu, "Akashi hari ini absen,jadi kuharap kau yang hari ini menghandle pekerjaannya nanodayo."

Kau diam selama 3 detik,oh iya benar ! Hari ini Akashi belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Eh,memangnya Akashi-kun kemana ?"

"Kau bercanda ya Nanodayo? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu bosmu kemana ?" Midorima mendekati wajahmu,hingga wajah kalian dekat. Lalu menjauhkannya kembali dengan cepat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Dari tadi aku hanya berkeliling mengecek pekerjaan yang lain kok." Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu.

Lelaki bersurai hijau itu menghela nafas,lalu memegang knop pintu sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi,sakit. Kuharap kau menjenguknya barang sebentar. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dengannya kan ? Ja-jangan salah paham,aku bukannya peduli dengan kalian nanodayo ! Aku permisi Nodayo !"

Krek.

 _06:30 pm._

Kau tiba di depan pintu Apartemen sambil menggenggam bungkusan bahan makanan dari supermarket. Midorima mengsulkan membuatkan makan malam untuk Akashi karena ia yakin Akashi tak mampu untuk memasak dengan kondisi seperti itu. Sebelumnya kau sudah mengirim pesan pada lelaki merah itu bahwa kau akan menjenguknya,namun nyatanya ia hanya membaca pesanmu itu tanpa membalasnya.

Kau juga sudah memencet bel dan juga mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun masih belum memunculkan sang pemilik mata merah delima tersebut untuk membukakanmu pintu.

Krek.

Akhirnya Akashi membukakan pintunya,lalu setelah kau masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali kau menatap Akashi dengan rambut yang berantakkan dan masih mengenakan kemeja putih kemarin.

' _Ugh,sial. Kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu.'_ Batinmu dalam hati sambil memperhatikan rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan juga kemeja yang kancingnya telah terbuka setengahnya,menampilkan badan bagian atas yang terekspos.

SIALLL !

-Reader Pov-

Akashi-kun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggulku dengan erat. Akupun juga berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi tiba-tiba ia berkata;

"Biarkan..,, aku seperti ini dulu [name]." Ujar Akashi.

"Ta-tapii.. Apa kau sudah ke Dokter ? Apa kau sudah minum obat ? Apa kau sudah makan ?" tanyamu bertubi-tubi.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap matamu, "Aku tidak sempat ke dokter,jadi kupikir hanya libur sehari dan beristirahat mungkin aku akan.. _uhuk_.. sembuh."

Setelah aku membujuknya untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya aku segera memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan termometer. Selagi menunggu termometer bekerja aku mengambil air es untuk mengompres.

"Uhuk.. [name].." Akashi memanggil namaku sambil terbatuk. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil termometer dan benda itu menunjukkan suhu 38 derajat celcius.

"uhh,baiklah. Kau mau makan apa ?" tanyamku sambil memakai celemek.

"Sup tahu..."

-Reader pov END-

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit untuk memasak,sekarang kalian berdua berada di meja makan dengan nasi dan sup tahu hangat.

"Itadakimasu.." ucap Akashi sambil mengambil kuah sup dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Enak." Gumamnya.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah Akashi yang masih sibuk mengunyah gumpalan tahu lembut dalam rongga mulutnya,lalu menyuap kuah yang panas dengan hati-hati. Wajahmu menghangat sambil tersenyum tipis,entah mengapa kau jadi sangat senang lelaki itu memuji karya masakanmu.

"Um,Arigatou."

-Reader Pov-

Hari senin di mulai dan ini sudah minggu ke empat setelah aku bekerja di tempat ini. Rasanya hari-hariku jauh lebih baik jika terus seperti ini,banar kan?  
Aku berjalan menuju kantor setelah itu iris onyx-ku menangkap seseorang yang sedang berbincang di depan lobby bersama Midorima-kun.

"Ohayou." Sapaku sambil membungkuk.

"Ohayou mo [name]." Balas Akashi.

Are ? Setelah dipikir-pikir sikap lelaki merah ini sungguh berbeda dari yang kemarin,apa aku telah salah menilai atau memang sifat Akashi yang memang suka berubah-ubah ? Ah,tapi itu tidak penting. Aku segera mengekor Akashi yang berjalan di depanku.

Setelah sampai lift,hanya kami berdua yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku hanya diam sesekali merapikan poni panjangku yang menutupi mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih atas masakannya kemarin."

Aku menoleh cepat,lalu dengan gugup aku tertawa canggung sambil mengatakan, "O-oh,I-iya sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano ne,.. A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akashi-kun belakangan ini..." aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di hatiku beberapa hari ini.

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyampaikannya !

Akashi tetap setia mendengar tiap kata yang ku lontarkan,

"Be-belakangan ini,kulihat Akashi-kun menghindariku. Jadi aku hanya ingin bertanya jika aku punya salah,aku akan minta maaf padam-"

Brukk.

Akashi segera memojokkanku di pinggir lift dengan menempelkan lengannya di tembok lift. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya karena wajah kami berdekatan. Aku menunduk tak berani menatap mata merah delima dengan tatapan intimidasi. Ugh,apa aku berkata salah ? Apa aku benar-benar salah kali ini ?

"A-akash-"

"Ya,kau benar. Kau memang salah."

"K-kalau begitu aku minta maaf dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menembus kesalahanku."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kananku lalu berbisik,

"Please don't make me jealously [name] !"

Dheg…

Setelah itu pintu lift terbuka lebar dan Akashi pergi meninggalkanku dengan tanda Tanya besar.

 **Chapter 3 END.**

* * *

 **A/n** : #RIP_ENGLISH . Oh,hai ! Maaf udah 3 bulan gak updet. Ihh, Kan kubilang 5 bulan lagi mau UN. :v Biasa anak sibuk. #plakk. Cuma kuat sampe 1K doang tapi gak papa lah yhaa. Eh,tapi kayaknya ini fanfic makin ga jelas -_- Terus,maaf belum bisa bales Review kalian yg log in maupun yang enggak. Aku suka kalian semua~ *hug* sih. oH,iya aku males ngedit jadi tolong di maafkan kalau banyak typo atau kata-kata yang hilang. Silahkan di review kalo memang ada salah-salah penulisan. :)

See you again ~!


End file.
